Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein is a character from Bump in the Night which first appears in the episode "Gum Crazy". He is based on the theoretical physicist, Albert Einstein. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen, his voice is similar to Dr Scratchansniff from Animaniacs. Appearance Einstein is based on the famous scientist of the same name, he has the iconic white hair, the bushy mustache and a large nose. He is shown wearing glasses, a white lab coat and carries around a stick to show his demonstrations. He is around the same size of Mr. Bumpy and Squishington, he is either a toy or just a small humainoid creature. Role in the Series In the season one episode "Gum Crazy", Mr. Bumpy tries to get the gum from inside his stomach and creates a black hole. Squishington and Bumpy are confused by the strange location and Einstein appears to explain what is happening. Bumpy is surprised by seeing him and ask if they are at his place. Einstein then says it is actually Bumpy's place and they are inside Bumpy. Einstien demonstrates his theory of relativity and shows Bumpy a jar with gum inside. Bumpy sticks his hand the jar but is unable to get the gum out. Einstien then says that if someone tries to take something from their own past it creates an endless loop in the space time continuum. He then says that if Bumpy doesn't let go of the gum, he will create a black hole that will destroy the world. The alarm then goes off, counting down the end off the world. Bumpy, Squish and Einstien begin to panic and Eistien exit the scene and doesn't return for the rest of the episode. Einstein sometimes appears as a background character, in the Karaoke Cafe song "What goes up must come down", Einstein tries to explain to Mr. Bumpy "Newton's law of gravity". Einstien also makes an appearance in "T'was the Night Before Bumpy" watching Squishington's tap performance along with the rest of the background characters. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.21.20 pm.png|Einstein enters the room Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.21.28 pm.png|Mr Bumpy: Whoa! Nice hair. Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.21.35 pm.png|Bumpy ask Einstien if this is his place Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.21.42 pm.png|Einstein: Thank you, and No. Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.21.50 pm.png|Einstein: This is “your” place. Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.22.50 pm.png|Einstein explaining his theory of relativity. Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.23.03 pm.png|Einstein, "Here we have my famous relativity theory. " Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.23.16 pm.png|Einstein: "Observe." Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.23.26 pm.png|"When one tries to snag something from one’s own past" Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 1.59.34 pm.png|"One causes a never-ending loop in the space-time continuum." Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.02 am.png|Einstein Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.37.50 am.png|Einstein: Ya would! Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.11 am.png|Einstein: And as a scientist I can tell you... Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.18 am.png|Einstein laughing Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.26 am.png|Einstein: That is not a good thing. Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.33 am.png|Einstein with the two monsters Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.41 am.png|Squish, Bumpy and Einstein freaking out by the alarm Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.48 am.png|The trio freaking out by the end of the world countdown Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.38.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.39.03 am.png Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.39.11 am.png Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.39.28 am.png|Einstein exiting the scene Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.45.45 pm.png|Mr Bumpy and Einstein performing "What goes up, must go down" Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 1.04.50 pm.png|Albert Einstien making an appearance in "Twas the Night before Bumpy" Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.35.45 pm.png|Albert Einstien and a Cute Doll enjoying Squishington's tap number Category:Characters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters